


the final problem has a cheat code [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "the final problem has a cheat code" by gladdecease.</p>
<p>"She doesn't grab my attention until she's already in my building, stealing swipe cards from janitors and wondering under her breath how to get onto limited access floors. <i>My</i> floors."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the final problem has a cheat code [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the final problem has a cheat code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098901) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 18:38  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20final%20problem%20has%20a%20cheat%20code.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Also used to fill my "1st POV" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
